Razones
by Luniz Potter
Summary: One-Shot: En una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, muchas cosas pueden decirse James y Lily, que ya estan juntos, después de todo hay una sorpresa al final, con una Lily muy divertida.


**Diclameir:** Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowlinq.

**N/A: **Espero les guste y poder oír sus opiniones :D

* * *

_En 1758 la rebelión de los Trolls en Escocia dio lugar a muchas muertes de magos… _Bla, bla, bla.

Enserio el profesor Binns no tiene otra que hacer en su vida que leernos estas tonterías; me pregunto si sabrá que esta muerto, me pregunto cuando se murió, me pregunto si es virgen… muchas preguntas. Miro alrededor buscando un poco de diversión; Alice esta en su quinto sueño, Mary dándole ojitos a Amos Diggory y este coqueteando con otra, Peter haciendo burbujas con la varita, Remus comiendo chocolate, Frank tomando notas (el único, porque ni yo), Sirius haciendo algo que no quiero decir. Y ahí esta mi novio bello, precioso y hermoso, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa bobalicona que adoro; de repente me llega un papel con la pregunta mas estupida y común del mundo.

**¿Que haces, Roja?, sabes estoy seguro que si nos fugamos, Binns no se da cuenta, conozco un lugar en el séptimo piso que te encanta. **

Tuerzo los ojos, es que James Potter, a veces puede ser mas morboso y masoquista que el mismísimo Sirius Black

_**Sabes que odio que me llames roja, y Potter es tu deber como Premio Anual darle un ejemplo a los menores, que clase de insinuaciones son esas a una señorita.**_

Enrollo el papel en una bolita, chiquita y redondita y se la lanzo por un tubo mágico que hice aparecer… lo se, estoy aburrida. Veo como Jasmie (no le digan que yo le dije así) lo agarra y lo lee.

—¡Auch! — Me retracto ya no es mi novio bello, precioso y hermoso, me pego con la bolita el muy idiota.

**Cual señorita que no veo ninguna… Ya va déjame retractarme que Lunático me pego por poner esto… ¿Tu? ¿Una Señorita? ¿Cuándo?**

De paso de que me pega, me insulta.

_**Cuidado con lo que dices Potter, porque hay hombres mejores que tu esperando ocupar tu lugar.**_

¡Ja! Ya verán como me trata como una reina, se que lo tengo a mis pies.

**Mi querida Lily —** que les dije — **no pase tres años de mi vida persiguiéndote para dejarte ir tan rápido… Además tú me amas, no lo puedes negar, caíste en mis redes. Y tu sabes ****perfectamente que yo digo la verdad, cuando estamos en la habitación del séptimo piso no eres precisamente un señorita.**

Le hago un gesto grosero, como se atreve.

_**Si lo admito pero, no eres perfecto Potter, tengo razones para yo volver a ser Señorita Soltera.**_

Deberían ver su cara… no le digan pero lo amo.

**A ver, nombra cinco.**

Pobrecito, se metió en la boca del lobo

_**1º Eres asqueroso comiendo.**_

_**2º Eres masoquista, irrespetuoso y mal educado.**_

_**3º La chica que este contigo se tiene que preocupar cada luna llena de no quedar viuda.**_

_**4º Celoso, déjame vivir, para depaso considerarte "alma libre"**_

_**5º Alto, en comparación conmigo.**_

Se que no son razones muy buenas, pero algo tenia que inventar no. Veo que se ríe, ¿es que acaso le pica?

**Acaso quieres que muera de inanición, con la segunda no me quejo. La tercera, que tierna, te preocupas por mi cuando voy a ser niñero de Remus, bobita un día de estos te llevo, y como quieres que no sea celoso, en esto colegio hay unos buitres… no sabes lo que hacen mientras piensan en ti, y yo ya no soy alma libre, antes lo era, ahora no. Pero aquí la pregunta: ¿Qué tiene de malo ser alto?**

Que bruto, le tiro el papel sin escribirle nada, excelente Sirius agarro el papel y escribe algo en el, apuesto dos galeones a que se une a mi charla con mi novio… Para mí que quiere algo conmigo o con James, hace días me ofreció hacer un ¡trío!

Oye Lily… Sabes que James es uno de esos que hacen cosas mientras piensa en ti verdad… ¡Y tú me quitaste a mi hermano! Ahora no es alma libre.

Att: Sirius Black

Les respondo a los dos, después de todo son mas cotillas que una mujer.

_**Lo se Sirius, ahora no te metas en conversaciones ajenas… Y James sabes lo difícil que es besarte, con lo alto que eres… estoy considerando salir con Peter.**_

Excelente Sirius se ríe y se cayó de la silla y ahora Binns… ¡Oh, no! le esta pidiendo que lea el papel, lo mato, juro que lo mato si lo lee. Ah, adiós reputación.

—Por supuesto profesor — vieran la sonrisa dque tiene, lo va a leer estoy segura. Miro a James y él, esta sonriendo, adiós único apoyo, porque Peter y Remus también están de los mas relajados.

—Aquí dice, ¿Qué Haces Roja?

* * *

Han pasado quince minutos y todavía me estoy dando golpes con la mesa cuando me llega un nuevo papel.

**Mi amor me perdonas por no detener a Sirius, se que la pasaste mal.**

Esta Loco.

_**No.**_

Me pone ojitos de ciervo degollado, no me resisto, saco otro papel y pongo:

_**Si… pero me tienes que compensar.**_

Oh me sonríe tan bello. Escribe algo y me lo manda.

**Lo prometo. Ahora se como quitar una de las razones, que por cierto fueron mas de cinco.**

Creo que no entendió que no hallaba razones para no salir con el, ya que todas eran estupidas. Tuerzo lo ojos y le respondo.

_**¿Como?**_

Escribe algo, le lanza un hechizo al papel y me lo envía, lo agarro y lo abro, mientras leía aparecía cada palabra.

_**Es para quitar lo de alma libre, Lily, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Te Casarías Conmigo?**_

Oh Mierda.


End file.
